


You're all I need, underneath the tree.

by Aylaar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Tree, Cute, Diagon Alley, Drabble, Draco loves Harry, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Kisses, Love, M/M, Shops, Short, Snow, This was a random prompt, Winter Wonderland, and it's kinda cute, broomstick, harry loves draco, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar
Summary: Harry visits Diagon Alley, at Christmas.It's fluff. Literal fluff.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	You're all I need, underneath the tree.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from a song I was listening to, which was Underneath the Tree by Kelly Clarkson. 
> 
> I hope you like it.

Harry had forgotten to buy the most important gift, he’d bought every single one of his friends the right Christmas present, including about a metric ton of toys for Teddy, but the one thing he’d forgotten to buy was a toy broomstick. How could he have forgotten that? He wondered what kind of reaction he’d get from his godson if he’d realised Harry had forgotten the ONLY present he’d asked for this year. He laughed at the thought.

Apparating outside the Leaky Cauldron, Harry looked down the cobbled street of Diagon Alley with interest, he could almost feel the joy of children running up and down what he could only describe as a winter wonderland, frozen in time and printed to a postcard. The tops of the buildings painted white, icicles hanging from the edges glistening in the light, snowflakes falling gently from the sky. Harry looked up and smiled a little, he’d only really began to enjoy Christmas the past few years, he’d hated being alone.

At the very end of the road, there was a giant white tree, sparkling brightly - covered in baubles and glitter, sparkling red, blue and green. A charity Hermione had been volunteering for set up the tree, after the war a lot of people had lost their spirit for, well, everything. The tree held baubles, inside tiny scraps of parchment with your Christmas wish. She’d also taught them the importance of muggle culture in one of her many speeches, therefore the lights on the tree this year were the muggle variety. There were thousands of baubles dotted about the tree, a warm bubble of happiness brought a grin to his face as he began to walk down the cobbled street. Though he didn’t believe in Santa anymore, the thought that there would be many children out there making their wishes, believing so hard - something to channel it into was always nice.

In the distance, he could hear the faint sound of music, people were cheering, laughing he picked up the pace to see what the commotion was about, though the scene he witnessed as he reached the end of the street was one that would be forever etched in his brain. Quickly pulling out a small Polaroid camera, he snapped the scene in front of him. It wasn’t a wizard photograph, but he just liked the way Polaroids came out.

Here he was. His hair as bright as the snow, an angelic platinum, shining brightly. His eyes wide, glistening with happiness creases at the corners from years of smiling, a grin plastered over his face as he sung along to the song. Playing, dancing and twirling several other people around, snowflakes fell on to his pale face effortlessly. Harry’s stomach jumped a little, he couldn’t help but grin a little wider as he watched Draco laugh along with a little girl who was singing pretty badly with him. 

As the song slowed down somewhat, Draco’s eyes moved towards his direction, a warm affectionate smile crept on to his face, love resonating throughout his entire body as he locked his gaze with those beautiful gray eyes. Harry began to walk forwards, stopping in front of Draco, he lifted his hand up to brush a strand of hair out of Draco’s eyes and he kissed the tip of his nose.

“Hey.” Harry whispered.

“Hello, Harry.” Draco whispered back, he looked up at the sky, a smirk creeping onto his lips. “Mistletoe.” a sprig of mistletoe suspended in the air above him, Draco raised an eyebrow, smirk never faltering.

Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist, the smell of cinnamon and apples enveloping him. Leaning over their lips met, there wasn’t anything more perfect in his life than seeing the man he married so happy, knowing that together, Christmas would be as magical as every day he had with Draco.


End file.
